The American Academy of Allergy and Immunology will assist selected American scientists to attend the XIV International Congress of Allergology and Clinical Immunology in Kyoto, Japan, October 13-18, 1991, as follows: 1. To announce to the pertinent scientific community the availability of Congress attendance costs subsidies, and make provision for application. 2. Establish a selection committee of not less than three individuals not seeking subsidy. 3. The selection committee should review all applications and list the individuals in order of merit for receipt of awards, indicating the amount, in range up to 1,000, each will receive. 4. Notify each awardee of amount to be received, and the documentation and reporting necessary to qualify. At least $13,000 of the awards will be made to young scientists (to age 38). Federal employees are not eligible for these awards. 5. Submit to the Project Officer by July 7, 1991, a list of awardees by name, location and amount of award. 6. Submit to the Project Officer, no later than December 31, 1991, a summary report of the scientific content of the Congress. Such a report need not exceed four typewritten pages and should be written suitably for publication in a journal of broad readership. 7. All printed material relative to this project will credit funding by the National Institute of Allergy and Infections Diseases.